


𝕾𝖜𝖊𝖊𝖙 𝖇𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌

by TuttiFrootie



Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: Continuation to "The Beginning of the Beginning" by Aviyah.Komaeda opens up about his illnesses and family life to Akane.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Owari Akane
Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	𝕾𝖜𝖊𝖊𝖙 𝖇𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beginning of the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930508) by [Aviyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviyah/pseuds/Aviyah). 



A squeak, followed by the quick thud of a tall and glossy door echoed throughout Hope's Peak Academy's empty hallway. 

As it turned out, the counselor didn't just want to talk about how their rampage affected the academy's reputation, but both Akane and Komaeda had been sued by multiple companies for property damage and now the 30,000 yen Akane had just won for their date wasn't going to cover even half of it. 

Komaeda wasn't great at reading people, but even he could tell she was bummed out, to the say least.  
"Aargh, dammit!" She spat, kicking the marble tiles. 

"Why do I have to deal with this load o' crap?"

"Ah, I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault! You should've let me get arrested... No! You shouldn't have gone on a date with me in the first place! I apologize... Scum like me-"

Komaeda's voice could barely be heard over the sound of their footsteps, and the boom of Akane's voice outright silenced his self-depricating monologue.

"What're you talking about? There was that other dude that robbed a bank who looked like you. I grabbed ya and ran 'cause the cops were arresting ya for nothin'! Someone like that is just asking to get their ass kicked."

"Ahah, I don't think resisting arrest is the greatest idea, but... To be able to experience firsthand what the Ultimate Gymnast can withstand, I truly am lucky!" Komaeda spoke enthusiastically, causing Akane to puff up.

"Hell yeah! I'm getting pumped up just thinking about it! Come on, let's go get something to eat, all that nagging's got me starvin'."

The school cafeteria was bustling at this time. Sounds of chatter and laughter, metal clicking against porcelain and a warm, heavy smell of savoury food filled the room.

Akane and Komaeda got in line for their orders. Akane didn't seem at all pleased waiting and the delicious smells floating around didn't help much either.  
A very tall and muscular build stood out from the crowd and Akane immediately raised her arm to him. 

"Coach Nekomaru! Heeeey!" She yelled.

Komaeda hesitantly protested.

"Akane, wait! We can't skip in line, it's rude!"

"It's not skippin' if there's someone you know in front! Dontcha wanna eat? Come on!"

'Lucky!' Akane thought, dragging Komaeda along with her. Now they stood right at the counter, Akane pointing to plate after plate of food, most of it meat. She was practically doing a balancing act with a tray on each arm, drinks in her hands, a plate in her mouth and a bowl on her head.

Although Komaeda was amazed by her talent as the Ultimate Gymnast, he couldn't help but chuckle at how silly she looked at that moment. With her teeth around the rim of the plate, Akane spoke up.

"Hiy. Don'tf tell me thaths all yu're getfing."

The boy opened his mouth a little in surprise and looked in her direction.  
She eyed the single plate Komaeda was holding, with half a chicken breast and some greens. 

"Ah, you don't have to worry. It's more than enough for me."

Immediately, Akane seemed frustrated, but this time, she just breathed in, took two plates off one of her trays and placed them on his.

"You're scrawny enough already. Just eat!"

Komaeda nodded with a small smile and felt something warm and light in his chest. What a strange feeling...

It was an unusual sight, but that didn't matter. Akane, Komaeda and Nekomaru were eating at the same table and, right as he sat down, Komaeda began feeling a little uncomfortable.  
Not so much with Akane, after the chaos they had been through a couple of days before, but because of Nekomaru.

Did Nekomaru mind that he was there? Did he see him for the piece of trash that he was? He had to, right? Was he ruining his appetite by looking repulsive? Of course, he also thought it was a miracle that Akane had been so kind to him! He was extremely lucky... But did he deserve any of it? Someone like him-

"Huhg!-"

Komaeda immediately jumped at the contact. He looked back and saw Nekomaru's hands were on his shoulders, enveloping his whole frame with his fists.

"Hey. Your body looks tense as hell. Do you want me to do *it* to you?"

"W-what?"

"Ooohhh! He definitely needs *it*!" Akane cheered. "Do it, Coach Nekomaru!"

In a second, Nekomaru began patting Komaeda down in order to figure out his build and fitness. He shifted from his shoulders to his lower back and arms, sighing very deeply. 

"This is atrocious! You are in the worst physical condition I have ever seen!"

"I know, right!? He's like a mop or somethin'!" Akane chimed in.

The man pressed his fingertips to check his neck.  
"And your lymph nodes are swollen! My god!"

Nekomaru was visibly shaken. He crossed his arms in deep thought and sighed again.  
"This is so severe that even my massage wouldn't be enough."

Komaeda felt despair overtaking him. Not only was his body in a deplorable state, but the Ultimate Team Manager was admitting his skills were not enough to defeat the despair of physical illness?! Komaeda was going to lose it!

"Listen up!" Nekomaru spoke, interrupting Komaeda's train of thought. "I don't share my secret technique with just anyone, but you need it, so I'm going to teach you! Watch my hands!"

Komaeda and Akane started imitating Nekomaru's movements on their own bodies, trying to get the hang of the basics. Komaeda was actually more knowledgeable on human anatomy than Akane, who was just good at gymnastics because of talent and, as a result, he was doing quite well. It was definitely still lackluster, but it was something.

"Very well!" Nekomaru praised. "I'll teach you what it should feel like!"

Thanks to the warning, Komaeda didn't flinch this time when Nekomaru grabbed his shoulders and began working his fingers around his back muscles.  
His body was extremely fragile, but Nekomaru was exceedingly gentle, despite his appearance. Little by little, Komaeda was struck by an amazing feeling.

"Now you do the same." 

Komaeda wasn't able to reach some places like Nekomaru, but he had to admit the massage was working. As expected of the Ultimate Team Manager!

"I have to ask," Nekomaru began, "did you know your health was in such an awful state?"

Komaeda merely let out a breathy chuckle and smiled widely.  
"Yeah. I knew."

Akane hummed, looking him up and down.

"But... I truly am thankful for your kindness. Someone like me, with no redeeming qualities whatsoever... To sit at the same table as two Ultimates!" 

Akane got bored halfway through the sentence and suddenly punched the table, banging her head straight on the wood.

"Akane!" Komaeda yelled. "Are you okay?!"

Akane sluggishly lifted her face, chin still on the table.  
"Money!" She bolted up straight and kicked the table with her foot. "How the hell am I gonna make money with these bastards on my ass? I made 30,000 yen yesterday! Now you're tellin' me I'm gonna lose all of it in some stupid trial or some shit?! Goddammit!"

Akane seemed more than ready to kick anyone she had to, from cops to lawyers and anyone else that stood in her way. Komaeda gave a sheepish smile in an attempt to reason with her. 

"Not necessarily...." Komaeda began. "Sure, my talent is trash, but it's still an ultimate talent... Akane, if you allowed me, I could pay the damages for both of us!"  
Akane eyed him suspiciously. Just by glancing at Komaeda, most people probably wouldn't assume he looks exactly "reliable".

"And where're you gonna get that money from?" Akane asked, as she grinded her fist into the boy's fluffy tuft of white hair.

"I'm a millionaire."

"You what?"

"Thanks to my luck, I was born in a very wealthy family. Plus, I won 300 million dollars. So I can help you pay, no problem!" Komaeda beamed. "O-oh, if you allow me to, of course."

"Wait, you serious?"

"Ahaha, yeah! You can have it all if you want, I don't really need it."

Akane could barely speak another word. Instead, she kept staring at him in something akin to dissatisfaction. The attention was starting to make Komaeda very uncomfortable.

"Don't be stupid!" She smacked his head into the table. "What about your family?! If you got that kind of money, you gotta help them!"

The bang suddenly echoed throughout the silent room and Akane looked dead serious. Komaeda shifted a bit in his seat before sketching a smile.

"They're dead. So, I don't need it anymore..."

All the colour was being drained from Akane's face. Komaeda's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"You can have it all, really. I don't need it." 

"No," she spoke firmly. "What about your health? You need money for that!"

Komaeda only smiled wider, seemingly very satisfied with something. He was shaking, faintly, he couldn't look directly at her and – was he starting to blush?  
Finally he looked back at her, the warmth never leaving his cheeks.

"My life expectancy isn't that great. It's somewhere from half a year to a year, so... It's fine."

His expression didn't line up with his words whatsoever. Akane couldn't figure him out at all!  
She sat back down forcefully, hands across her chest and her expression mellowed. 

"I get it," she paused. "It's really fucked up, but... I know what you're going through."

Normally, Akane wouldn't have hesitated to take anyone's money, but this time she was conflicted. It wasn't right at all. But she couldn't just sulk like that. She wasn't weak!

"All right! We're gonna train the shit outta you! And Coach Nekomaru will do *it* to you! I'm not gonna let you just die!"

Nekomaru nodded with a relaxed look on his face.  
"Akane..." 

Komaeda didn't believe her wholeheartedly. But, even so, he gazed at her in wonder, a feeling of ecstasy running up his back.

"Amazing!... Allowing someone like me to become the steppingstone of your hope, your kindness truly knows no bounds!"

"What the hell are ya on?! Anyway, I'm getting hungry as hell! If we're gonna train we gotta eat first! Let's go!"

Right as she spoke, Akane grabbed him by the hand to drag him to the menu. Akane's grip was hot and strong, unlike his own, but the touch felt oddly welcome. Komaeda clenched his fingers around her own and smiled. But this time, the feeling was genuine.

After class, Akane and Komaeda decided to walk home together. But something was off.  
Komaeda wondered how long his good luck could last, before bad luck struck again. Akane shouldn't have to suffer because of his misfortune. And Nekomaru seemed genuinely worried about someone like him. But was he even worthy of accepting the kindness of an Ultimate?

The street was getting more and more narrow, covering Akane in bright daylight.  
Komaeda walked behind her, spacing out, until something caught his attention. The sound of a whir coming closer. In an instant, a large truck crashed through a building, about to run them over, until Akane roundhouse kicked it into a wall.

"Akane!" Komaeda called out to her.

Out of the dust, the girl stood up victoriously, with a beaming smile. On closer inspection, Akane's right leg was bruised and bleeding and Komaeda rushed to her worriedly.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

The answer was instantaneous.  
"Hell yeah! I feel awesome!"

"Let me see your leg..."

The girl kept her grin while Komaeda checked her bruised and bloody limb, but she couldn't resist flinching at the touch.  
Komaeda's eyes suddenly lit up, but he didn't know how to phrase his idea properly.

"Akane, I-I know I don't deserve to touch an Ultimate such as yourself. A-and a girl at that. Um, your leg... If you stretched out your leg to me, it would be my honour... To... T-to..."

"Shut up! If you wanna do it, just do it already!"

"O-okay."

Komaeda nodded and slowly cupped both hands around Akane's sensitive limb. As the Ultimate Gymnast, she could withstand much more than that. However, Komaeda was eager to help, even if Akane truly didn't need his assistance. 

Komaeda began slowly gripping and releasing Akane's surprisingly soft foot, working his palms lower, towards her heel. His gaze was fixed on her eyes, to make sure he wasn't causing her any pain, but the sensitivity from the kick actually made Akane more susceptible to his massage.

"Is this good?" Komaeda asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Akane nodded, holding back an unnamed feeling.  
It seemed like she couldn't settle on a single emotion, as she shifted between pleasant surprise, shock and embarrassment. At times, Akane seemed on the brink of laughter, before her voice was interrupted by a whine or a small moan.

Eventually, Akane couldn't hold it anymore and just kicked Komaeda with her heel and stood up straight, patting her skirt with a blush.  
Komaeda couldn't tell if she looked upset or not, but she quickly sketched a smile, ruffled his already wild hair and pulled him back up.

"You ain't half bad! Keep doing that, and you'll end up better than Coach Nekomaru!"

"Ahaha, if you say so!"

Komaeda chuckled and blushed at the compliment, before he was once again dragged away by Akane and they continued on their way back home, still holding hands.


End file.
